A jornada de Videl
by Laarc
Summary: Viver sob a sombra da ameaça dos androides fez Videl envelhecer cedo demais e, quando completou quatorze anos, já se considerava adulta o suficiente.


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Olá, olá! Este texto faz parte do projeto Melody's Briefs, em andamento no site AnimeSpirits. O projeto começou no dia 07 de setembro deste ano e reúne várias one-shots de DBZ (de variados autores) inspiradas em músicas. Para quem ainda está por fora, vale muito a pena dar uma conferida!

Bem, esta foi a one que postei no dia 21/09, e teve como inspiração a música 'Don't leave home', da cantora (e compositora) inglesa Dido. A história, que se passa no Futuro Alternativo de Trunks, é comprida e bastante sombria! Considerem-se avisados!

No mais, espero que gostem!

Abraços a todos!

* * *

_**Don't leave home**_

- Dido

"_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be_ / Oh, quão silencioso o mundo pode ser

_when it's just you and little me_ / Quando é apenas você e um pouco de mim

_Everything is clear; everything is new_ / Tudo é claro, tudo é novo

_So you won't be leaving, will you?_ /Então você não vai embora, vai?

_If you're cold, I'll keep you warm_ / Se você estiver com frio, eu o aquecerei

_And if you're alone just hold on_ / E se você estiver se sentindo sozinho, aguente firme

_cause I will be your safety_ / Porque eu serei a sua segurança

_Oh, don't leave home"_ / Oh, não me deixe

* * *

*A Jornada de Videl*

Tudo começou com um estrondo.

Foi um barulho alto e assustador, que fez o chão tremer, a multidão se alvoroçar e as pessoas gritarem de uma forma horrenda. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de súbito, e o seu coração começou a martelar forte no peito, tão forte que chegava a doer. Sentiu alguém pegá-la no colo e gritou, apavorada, apenas para escutar a voz do seu pai em seu ouvido, pedindo para que se acalmasse.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, bebê...vai ficar tudo bem..."

E ela fechou os olhos e se agarrou àquelas palavras, assim como suas mãozinhas se agarraram na roupa do homem que a carregava por entre a multidão descontrolada. De repente, ouviu o som de um choro agonizante e, curiosa, abriu os olhos, congelando na hora em que viu uma mulher ajoelhada na rua ao lado de um corpo completamente destroçado. Não muito longe, viu o que deveria ser o corpo de um homem, mas que estava carbonizado, o cheiro de queimado já a alcançando e fazendo o seu estômago revirar. Algumas pessoas tropeçaram e caíram no chão, e a menina assistiu, petrificada, elas serem pisoteadas pela massa de gente que tentava se afastar daquelas súbitas e impressionantes explosões. A poucos metros de onde estava, um carro foi atingido por um misterioso raio de energia e explodiu na hora, matando o motorista instantaneamente. As labaredas do incêndio bruxulearam em seus olhos, e ela se sentiu estremecer.

"Feche os olhos, Videl... apenas feche os olhos..."

A voz era firme e suave ao mesmo tempo, e ela obedeceu o comando sem pestanejar. Fechou os olhos com força e afundou o rosto nas roupas do pai, enquanto o homem continuava a correr feito um louco pela rua, carregando-a em seus braços em busca de um lugar seguro. Mais uma vez, ouviu aquele barulho horrível de alguma coisa explodindo e percebeu quando o seu pai a abraçou com mais força, tentando protegê-la da forte rajada de vento quente que se seguiu àquele estrondo pavoroso. Assustada, choramingou baixinho, seu lamento sendo abafado pelo pandemônio de gritos que parecia envolvê-la.

Ela nem percebeu quando perdeu a consciência.

_~ DBZ~_

A Colônia 23 assemelhava-se mais a um campo de refugiados do que a uma colônia propriamente dita, no entanto, era assim que seus moradores a chamavam. Era um amplo complexo subterrâneo localizado no extremo sul da Cidade do Oeste, e abrigava cerca de cinquenta sobreviventes do massacre causado pelos androides, inclusive Videl e seu pai. Ninguém sabia exatamente com qual propósito aquele complexo fora construído, uma vez que, quando o grupo o descobriu, ele estava vazio e empoeirado, dando a impressão de estar abandonado há anos. Tinha paredes fortes de concreto, algumas salas, que foram cobertas com colchonetes e transformadas em dormitórios, uma meia dúzia de banheiros que, milagrosamente, tinham um encanamento bom, uma cozinha funcional e um salão com algumas mesas e bancadas, usado como refeitório.

Não era comum a Colônia 23 receber refugiados; a comunidade já estava formada e seus integrantes viviam relativamente bem – ou, pelo menos, o quão bem era possível de se viver naquele mundo pós-apocalíptico. Todos os moradores se conheciam bem, se respeitavam e cumpriam as tarefas que lhes cabiam, e, por isso mesmo, tinham um enorme receio de que forasteiros pudessem acabar com o equilíbrio da comunidade. No entanto, num dia chuvoso e muito frio, um homem misterioso surgiu do nada, implorando por comida e abrigo. Sensibilizados pelo desalento do pobre coitado, os moradores se compadeceram da situação do estranho sujeito e o acolheram de braços abertos, dividindo com ele o pouco que tinham.

Videl não sabia muito a respeito do forasteiro, apenas que ele era um homem muito alto e que vivia sempre coberto por um manto cinzento bem encardido. Ele não gostava muito de falar e de interagir com os demais, estando sempre isolado num canto. Uma vez, enquanto comia na sala de refeições, seu olhar se cruzou com o dele, e a jovem sentiu alguma coisa horrível varrer o seu corpo inteiro, fazendo-o estremecer terrivelmente.

Ele lhe dava calafrios.

"Por favor... pare... por favor..."

O seu pai sempre lhe ensinou que bisbilhotar era uma coisa muito feia, mas, no instante em que escutou aquela voz fraca e lamuriosa, Videl se sentiu compelida a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seguindo pelo corredor mal iluminado do complexo, chegou até um quartinho bem escondido e percebeu que o choramingo da mulher tornou-se mais alto e insistente.

"Por favor... eu imploro! Não faça isso!"

"Shhh... apenas relaxe..."

Ao ouvir a segunda voz, aquela voz rouca e sinistra, a menina congelou sobre a soleira da porta, assistindo à cena que se desenrolava com uma expressão de puro pavor no rosto. Ela reconheceu a mulher que estava prensada contra a parede, com roupas rasgadas, o busto à mostra, o rosto ensopado de lágrimas e os cabelos loiros bagunçados, assim como também reconheceu o homem que se pressionava contra ela. Sem nem perceber, soltou um pequeno grito de horror, e seu coração quase parou quando o forasteiro virou o rosto para encará-la com aqueles olhos loucos e sedentos.

"Quer se juntar a nós, garotinha?"

O grito que se seguiu foi medonho e rasgou-lhe a garganta inteira. O medo cegou-a momentaneamente, e Videl nem sequer viu quando o homem largou a mulher e correu para atacá-la, jogando a garota no chão e cobrindo a boca dela com a mão, tentando abafar os gritos de socorro. Ele era forte e bruto, mas Videl não se deu por vencida. E ela chutava, socava e se remexia toda, tentando se livrar daquele peso, daquele corpo repulsivo, daquelas mãos imundas. Sentiu o punho dele bater contra a lateral do seu rosto, e a dor embaçou-lhe a vista. Ainda escutava a mulher violentada chorar compulsivamente, ouvia o forasteiro arfar e gemer contra o seu ouvido, percebia o som seco da sua própria roupa rasgando, mas tudo parecia estar muito, muito distante. Ela estava perdendo os sentidos... estava perdendo a batalha... e estava prestes a perder... tudo. Mas então, quando já se julgava derrotada, sentiu o peso sobre o seu corpo praticamente sumir. Ouviu mais gritos, mais vozes, mais berros, mas nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Exausta, obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e viu, mesmo com a visão um tanto quanto desfocada, o seu pai socar o forasteiro até o corpo do homem amolecer e parar de se mover.

Mais tarde, quando seu pai a perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela lhe disse que estava tudo muito bem e que não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido. O que era mentira.

Ela se lembrava de tudo.

"Acho que bati a cabeça e fiquei desacordada, papai."

As palavras falsas deixaram em sua boca um gosto amargo de fel, e ela se sentiu péssima. Por um instante, quis voltar atrás e desmentir tudo. Quis dizer que não estava nada bem, que estava assustada e, principalmente, quis dizer a ele que se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas, no momento em que viu a tempestade evaporar dos olhos azuis do pai e um sorriso aliviado lhe enfeitar o rosto, a vontade de dizer a verdade desmoronou.

Por aquele sorriso, ela poderia continuar mentindo.

_~ DBZ ~_

Quando completou quatorze anos, Videl se uniu a Resistência – um grupo de revolucionários que reunia sobreviventes de várias Colônias e que tinha como objetivo destruir os dois androides responsáveis pela devastação do planeta Terra. Ela discutiu muito com o seu pai naquela época, uma vez que ele era contra a participação dela naquela revolta armada que, sem sombra de dúvidas, terminaria como todas as outras investidas contra os androides haviam terminado: em um desnecessário banho de sangue.

"Enfrentar os androides é suicídio, Videl! Eles são muito fortes!"

"Eu também sou forte! Eu posso lutar! Você sabe que eu posso!"

"Você é apenas uma criança, minha filha..."

Mas o que o pai dela não queria admitir era justamente o fato de Videl não ser mais uma criança. Viver sob a sombra da ameaça dos androides fez a menina envelhecer cedo demais e se tornar adulta antes da hora. Ela ainda era pequena, com seu corpo magricela, suas canelas finas e seus olhos imensos, mas aqueles olhos imensos não carregavam mais o brilho lindo e precioso da infância. Aqueles olhos tinham visto mortes demais, dor demais, desespero demais, e a inocência característica da infância já tinha abandonado a garota há muito tempo.

Rebelde e nutrindo um ódio ferrenho pelos seres cibernéticos, Videl ignorou os conselhos do pai e não abriu mão fazer parte da Resistência, onde treinou com o restante do grupo, aprendendo a atacar, a se defender e também a lidar com armas de fogo. Por quanto tempo exatamente eles treinaram, a menina não sabia dizer, mas, quando se julgaram preparados para enfrentar os inimigos, formularam um plano.

E partiram para o ataque.

Dos setenta e quatro membros que participaram da rebelião, apenas Videl e mais dois meninos que aparentavam ter a mesma idade dela sobreviveram. Os androides com aparência humana gargalharam escandalosamente quando viram o pequeno exército de revolucionários e, sendo os demônios que eram, brincaram com cada um deles, chutando-os, torturando-os, destroçando-os aos poucos e fazendo-os gritar até perderem a voz, ou os sentidos, ou o que viesse primeiro. Os três pequenos sobreviventes conseguiram fugir bem a tempo e se esconderam por entre os escombros da antiga catedral da cidade, de onde assistiram, petrificados, a todo o massacre.

Videl decidiu que seria forte e que não iria chorar, e ela realmente não chorou. Não gritou. Não disse uma única palavra sequer, nem ao menos emitiu um único som. Mas, quando se esgueirou por entre os destroços da catedral e se preparou para ir embora, lábios trêmulos pressionados um no outro, uma expressão assombrada no rosto e ombros tensos, acabou por tropeçar em um cadáver. E vomitou. Muito.

Nunca soube ao certo como conseguiu voltar para a Colônia 23, mas voltou, com passos pequenos e olhos vazios. Seu pai a recebeu calado, com uma expressão que mesclava angústia e alívio, e a abraçou forte.

Depois do ocorrido, nunca mais pensou em enfrentar os androides.

_~ DBZ ~_

O tempo passou voando, mas Videl nem percebeu. No mundo em que vivia, não havia mais sentido algum em contar os dias, ou as semanas, ou os meses.

Ou, até mesmo, os anos.

E, assim, ela perdeu completamente a noção do tempo. Não sabia mais a data atual, ou quando faria aniversário, ou sequer sabia quantos anos poderia ter. Sabia, logicamente, que estava envelhecendo e que seu corpo já apresentava notáveis mudanças. Suas pernas não eram mais finas e magricelas, mas sim fortes e bonitas. Sua cintura afinou, seu quadril se acentuou, seu busto cresceu e seus seios se tornaram firmes. Sua pele clara ainda apresentava a textura da pele de uma criança, no entanto, suas feições não tinham nada de infantis.

A passagem do tempo pode ter feito de Videl uma bela mulher, com um corpo bonito, longos cabelos sedosos e escuros, e rosto delicado, mas, infelizmente, não foi tão generosa assim com o pai da moça. E ele envelheceu muito. E muito rápido também.

Ela se lembrava de como ele fora um dia; lembrava-se de um homem altivo e musculoso, com um olhar feroz e determinado, o queixo forte e postura imponente. Lembrava-se de braços firmes e definidos, de uma voz de trovão, e de como ele carregava um certo ar de arrogância quando andava.

Ela gostava da lembrança e, às vezes, quando via o homem que ele se tornara, com suas costas curvadas, seu corpo magro – definhado, quase – e olhos caídos e foscos, a moça tentava enxergar naquele ser de aspecto tão frágil o homem poderoso que ele já fora.

Mas, o pai de Videl não apenas envelheceu sofrivelmente.

Ele também adoeceu.

Por viverem num complexo subterrâneo, muito fechado e com pouca ventilação, não foi nada difícil da doença se espalhar, afetando, primeiramente, aqueles de imunidade mais baixa, ou seja, os mais velhos e, também, os mais novos. Começou como uma tosse seca e persistente, chata, que arranhava a garganta toda, deixando-a bastante dolorida. A princípio, ninguém se importou muito, pois aquilo parecia ser apenas uma tosse boba e que passaria a qualquer instante. No entanto, aquela tosse tão banal não passou. Pelo contrário, foi piorando, e piorando, e piorando ainda mais. E, no momento em que Videl viu a mancha de sangue no lenço que o seu pai usava para cobrir a boca quando tossia, decidiu que já estava passando da hora de procurar ajuda.

Havia boatos de que um curandeiro vivia ao sul do Monte Paozu, e foi para lá que a moça foi. O lugar ficava a quase três dias de viagem a pé, mas a jovem estava tão determinada a encontrar alguém para ajudar o seu pai, que nem se incomodou com a distância, muito menos com o perigo que a jornada oferecia. Arrumou uma mochila com o essencial, deu um beijo estalado no rosto pálido do pai e partiu com a promessa de que não voltaria sozinha.

_~ DBZ ~_

Claro que o boato não passava apenas de um infeliz boato, porque não havia curandeiro nenhum vivendo nas proximidades do Monte Paozu. Mas Videl, teimosa que era, ainda assim procurou pelo sujeito que não existia. E ela se esgueirou pelos bambuzais, escalou as elevações rochosas, suou e ofegou enquanto percorria o perigoso deserto... mas não encontrou nada. E nem ninguém.

A sensação de fracasso pesou em suas costas e, de repente, ela se sentiu extremamente cansada. Sentou no tapete de grama em uma clareira e fechou os olhos, visualizando o pai enfermo e abatido e sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar ao perceber que havia falhado com ele. E então, ouviu um barulho alto e estranho, algo que lembrava um zumbido, e logo se pôs de pé. Alarmada, olhou ao seu redor, procurando pela fonte do ruído, mas tudo o que conseguia escutar agora eram as batidas frenéticas do seu coração. Olhou para cima e viu alguma coisa riscar o céu azul. Prendeu a respiração.

"Oh não..."

O medo a dominou e, por um instante, não soube o que fazer. Tentou se mover, correr, se esconder por entre as árvores, mas não conseguiu. Só conseguia olhar para o céu, petrificada, e acompanhar com os olhos o movimento da criatura que parecia cortar as nuvens.

Houve uma mudança brusca na atmosfera, um estampido que lhe doeu os ouvidos, e um clarão que lhe ofuscou a vista. E, depois, não viu mais nada.

_~ DBZ ~_

"Eu sinto muito, Gohan! Não sabia que tinha alguém por aqui! Nunca tem ninguém por aqui!"

"O ki dela é pequeno, Trunks, mas você deveria tê-lo sentido..."

"Mas... mas... mas como eu..."

Videl despertou ao ouvir as vozes desconhecidas. Sua cabeça latejava, e a moça sentiu uma certa dificuldade ao tentar abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que pareciam estar coladas.

"Shh, Trunks, eu acho que ela está acordando!" Ouviu aquela voz estranha mais uma vez e tentou se recordar do que tinha acontecido. "Ei, moça, você está bem?"

"Hmmm..." Gemeu de dor quando, finalmente, abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça.

"Ei!" Piscou algumas vezes, sua visão retornando aos pouquinhos, e o vulto laranja que via foi ganhando contornos e definição. "Ei... consegue me escutar?"

Videl percebeu-se deitada sobre o tapete de grama e tentou, ao menos, se sentar. Fazendo uma careta de dor, levou uma mão à testa, massageando-a com a ponta dos dedos. "Minha cabeça dói..."

"Sinto muito sobre isso... estávamos treinando aqui perto e..."

Mas ela nem deixou o rapaz terminar de falar. Suas últimas lembranças retornaram com força total, e seus olhos se escancararam. "Não!" Gritou, de repente. Sem conseguir se levantar, se arrastou pelo chão, tentando se afastar do jovem misterioso. Ele era muito bonito, com ombros largos, corpo musculoso, o cabelo arrepiado e intensos olhos negros. Um cicatriz enorme marcava-lhe o belo rosto, e a falta do braço esquerdo deixava o _keikogi_ laranja que ele trajava estranhamente folgado. Todavia, seu medo era tanto que a jovem não conseguiu perceber nada disso. Para Videl, ele não passava de uma grande ameaça. "Não chegue perto de mim!" Sentiu sua mão tocar uma pequena pedra e não hesitou em agarrá-la e lançá-la contra o sujeito.

"Fique calma, por favor! Não quero machucá-la!" A pedrinha atingiu o rapaz, mas ele nem sequer piscou.

"Claro que quer! Você é um deles, não é!?"

A acusação o fez franzir as sobrancelhas grossas. "Um deles? Um deles quem?"

"Dos androides!" Ela gritou, dessa vez, jogando uma pedra um pouco maior nele. "Eu vi você! Você... v-você estava no céu! Estava voando! E então teve esse... esse... essa luz toda e... e foi você, não foi?"

"Oh!" Ela o viu virar o rosto e encarar um menino de cabelo lilás, que parecia ser bem mais novo e que trajava uma camisa da extinta Corporação Cápsula. "Bem... nós estávamos voando, mas... mas não somos androides! Eu juro! E eu juro também que não vou machucá-la, senhorita. Por favor, confie em mim!"

Videl não estava certa do que foi que a fez acreditar nele. Mas ela acreditou. Havia alguma coisa nas palavras dele, no modo como ele falou e, até mesmo, na maneira como ele a olhou, com aqueles olhos negros cheios de promessas e sinceridade. E ela descobriu que gostava muito daqueles olhos.

"Okay... então, você não é o vilão..."

"Não, não sou!" Ele sorriu um sorriso gentil e bonito e, pela primeira vez, percebeu o quanto aquele rapaz era atraente.

Enrubesceu na hora.

"Mas você estava voando! Como... como?" Chacoalhou a cabeça.

O jovem encarou novamente o garoto de cabelo lilás, que tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e que apenas deu de ombros, como se dissesse '_Conte a ela! Que diferença isso faz?_'.

"É, acho que não tem problema! Ah, bem... veja só... essa é uma longa história..." Uma expressão que era meio tímida e meio sem graça surgiu no rosto dele, e ele coçou a nuca, esboçando um sorriso amarelo. Videl achou o gesto adorável. "Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que o meu pai era um alienígena?"

_~ DBZ ~_

O nome dele era Son Gohan.

E, sinceramente, depois dele tê-la ajudado a voltar para o complexo, Videl achou que nunca mais fosse voltar a vê-lo. Mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

Na verdade, não foi nada disso o que aconteceu, porque Videl voltou sim a ver Gohan.

Ele sempre tinha uma boa desculpa para ir até a Colônia 23, às vezes aparecendo com medicamentos para o pai dela, às vezes com comida e, outras vezes, trazendo notícias dos androides e do último lugar onde tinham sido vistos. Era sempre algo do tipo '_Ei, como vai? Conversei com a Bulma a respeito da doença do seu pai. Ela não médica nem nada, mas disse que esses remédios podem ajudá-lo. São antibióticos_!' ou '_Olá, senhorita Videl, passei para saber como está!_' ou até mesmo '_Então, estava apenas passando pela redondeza, e me lembrei de você! Está tudo bem?_'.

Videl gostava das visitas de Gohan. Elas eram muito breves, mas faziam uma diferença enorme na rotina da jovem. Às vezes, ela se flagrava esperando pela chegada dele, aguardando com antecipação o momento em que o veria. E um sorriso divino brotava em seus lábios sempre que olhava para o céu e via aquele borrão laranja cruzar o firmamento.

Uma vez, uma das moradoras da Colônia comentou como o namorado de Videl era bonito, e a menina corou todos os tons de vermelho possíveis.

"Ele não é o meu namorado!"

"Não? Da última vez que veio aqui, ele trouxe chocolate para você, Videl! Chocolate! Nem sabia que ainda existia chocolate no mundo!"

"Isso não quer dizer nada!"

"Nada, é? Tem certeza disso?"

"Tenho sim! Ele é apenas um... um... um amigo! É isso! Ele é apenas um bom amigo que gosta de me dar chocolate!"

Apesar de sempre negar e desmentir os boatos a respeito dela e de Gohan que começaram a circular pelo complexo, Videl não estava mais tão crente assim de que o que existia entre dois era, como ela mesma fazia questão de dizer, apenas amizade. Quando estava com ele, não era raro se surpreender admirando o modo como a boca dele se movia enquanto ele falava, e se perguntava, silenciosamente, como seria beijá-lo. O mero pensamento fazia seu coração disparar na hora, e ele batia tão, mas tão forte que ela tinha medo de Gohan conseguir ouvir as palpitações aceleradas. Certa noite, sonhou com ele e acordou ofegante, com um sorriso nos lábios e desejo nos olhos.

Videl podia muito bem mentir para todos e dizer que os dois eram apenas bons amigos, mas não poderia nunca mentir para si mesma. E ela sabia que estava apaixonada por Gohan.

_~ DBZ ~_

"Hein, Gohan! Se importa em me dizer para onde exatamente está me levando?!"

"Mas isso vai estragar a surpresa, Videl!"

"Mas já faz um tempão que estamos andando, e... e..." E as palavras morreram no mesmo instante em que seus olhos azuis se arregalaram.

Videl se lembrava do Monte Paozu. Quando procurara pelo curandeiro que ajudaria o seu pai, vasculhou cada cantinho do lugar, embrenhando-se nas matas, atravessando o deserto e percorrendo praticamente toda a extensão do rio que cruzava a região. Mas, durante a sua perigosa jornada, não se lembrava de ter se deparado com a vista que, agora, enchia seus olhos.

E tinha certeza de que nunca poderia esquecer uma visão como aquela.

"Uau... é tão... lindo..." Sussurrou, embasbacada. A cachoeira era enorme e magnífica, e a água caía de grande altura, formando uma cortina azulada que escondia um paredão rochoso. Percebeu que, durante todo o caminho, não tinha escutado o barulho da queda d'água, e, ao olhar ao redor, concluiu que a densa vegetação que escondia aquela beleza natural deveria absorver o som que era quase melodioso. "Como você...?"

"Eu nasci e cresci no Monte Paozu. Conheço muito bem a região! Mas então, o que achou? Gostou da surpresa?"

"Eu adorei, Gohan..." Disse num único suspiro. Sem pensar, tirou o tênis e a meia e ficou descalça, correndo em direção à pequena piscina de água cristalina e sorrindo contente ao molhar os pés na água doce e fria. Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços em forma de cruz, inspirando e expirando lentamente. Sentiu a liberdade formigar na ponta dos dedos, nos braços, nas pernas e no coração e, de repente, descobriu que molhar os pés não seria o suficiente. Queria mergulhar ali, nadar, sentir a força da queda d'água sobre seus ombros sempre tensos. E nem percebeu quando se desfez da roupa, deixando-a sobre um pequeno rochedo e entrando na água completamente nua.

Mergulhou de cabeça e se sentiu livre.

Completamente livre.

"Ei, Gohan!" Exclamou ao emergir da água e procurar pelo rapaz que a presenteara com tamanha dádiva. E franziu as sobrancelhas quando o avistou. Ele estava bem afastado, de costas para a piscina natural e olhava fixamente para o chão, encabulado. "Gohan! O que está fazendo? Não acredito que não vai se juntar a mim!"

"Hum... Videl... eu... err... acho que essa não seria uma boa ideia..."

O acanhamento dele a deixou confusa por um instante e, então, percebeu o montinho de roupas sobre o rochedo. Corou instantaneamente. Em sua ânsia por sentir a súbita libertação que a provocara tanto, não havia se dado conta ainda de que se despira completamente, expondo seu corpo todo ao rapaz. Tinha certeza de que Gohan a vira nua, e o pensamento a incendiou por dentro, conferindo à jovem uma coragem que ela desconhecia.

"Pois eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia." Disse num impulso louco, com as bochechas ainda muito vermelhas, mas carregando uma certa determinação no olhar. "Vamos, junte-se a mim!"

Ela o viu se virar devagar, mas Gohan ainda mantinha o olhar baixo. "Sinto muito, Videl..."

"Se você não vier, vou aí buscá-lo! Prefere assim?" Ele engoliu em seco, completamente aturdido pela ideia, e ela fez um gesto engraçado com os lábios, como se tentasse evitar um sorriso. Foi quando a timidez adorável dele passou a dar lugar a algo mais sombrio e profundo e até mesmo um pouco triste, e o bom humor presente no rosto de Videl evaporou na hora.

A princípio, não soube o porquê daquela súbita mudança, mas então, quando finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se muito estúpida. Já tinha visto algo daquele tipo acontecer na Colônia há bastante tempo. Um casal se separou uma vez pois o homem tinha perdido uma das pernas num ataque dos androides e, sentindo vergonha tanto das suas cicatrizes quanto da sua deficiência, se afastou da mulher por temer a reação dela quando visse o corpo mutilado.

"Gohan, eu..."

"Não é nada bonito, Videl. Você não gostaria de ver."

"Mas eu não me importo." Ela deu as costas a ele, nadou para mais perto da queda d'água e fechou os olhos. "Você me ofende se acha que eu pensaria menos de você por causa de algumas cicatrizes bobas! Achei que me conhecesse melhor do que isso!" Ela esperou pela resposta dele, mas ele nada disse. E mal conseguiu conter um sorriso quando escutou o som da roupa dele caindo no chão. Apesar da água fria, sentiu um calor sobrenatural varrer o seu corpo.

Mordeu o lábio.

"Ah, bom! Já estava passando da hora!" Ela se virou e o encarou, seu coração quase parando na hora em que pousou no corpo dele seus olhos azulados. A água cobria-lhe até a cintura, deixando exposto o peitoral esculpido e o abdome definido. Sentiu uma vontade desumana de traçar aqueles músculos com a ponta dos dedos, de arranhar aquela pele levemente bronzeada, de sentir o calor do corpo dele sob as palmas de suas mãos. Devagar e quase sem piscar, se aproximou dele, mas parou quando viu as cicatrizes das quais ele tinha tanto receio em exibir.

E ele não estava mentindo quando disse que não eram bonitas.

Elas eram medonhas.

Um emaranhado grotesco de linhas disformes – algumas vermelhas e outras esbranquiçadas – cobria todo o seu ombro esquerdo, deformando aquele corpo formoso. Respirando profundamente, ergueu uma mão e tocou a cicatriz, arregalando os olhos quando o viu retesar.

"Desculpe-me, eu..."

"Não! Não, está tudo bem! Isso foi... err... estranho, eu acho. E inesperado."

Ela meneou a cabeça e o tocou mais uma vez, seus dedos tão leves quanto uma pluma. Procurou os olhos dele e os encontrou temerosos e cheios de dúvida, mas ela não queria que ele se sentisse assim, receoso e apreensivo. Pelo contrário, queria que ele confiasse nela como ela confiava plenamente nele. Queria que ele soubesse que ela jamais o repudiaria.

"Dói?" Perguntou, encarando mais uma vez a massa disforme que era aquela cicatriz.

"Às vezes."

"E agora? Está doendo?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, respondendo com uma voz rouca e baixa. "Não... agora não."

Foi quase que instintiva a forma como fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto. Nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, e não sabia se o que estava fazendo estava correto. Na verdade, nem sequer sabia se ele queria beijá-la e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu-se muito, mas muito estúpida. Teve vontade de voltar atrás e se desculpar pelo seu comportamento, e até mesmo já estava começando a se afastar quando sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura.

"Você não faz ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei por esse momento, Videl..."

Suas pálpebras flutuaram entre o abrir e fechar, e ela gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele se encontrarem com os seus. Foi um toque suave e hesitante, como se ele, assim como ela, também não fizesse muita ideia do que deveria fazer. A incerteza dele, de repente, lhe deu a coragem que precisava, e ela levou as mãos à nuca do rapaz, aprofundando o beijo.

E eles fizeram amor ali mesmo, várias e várias e várias vezes seguidas, seus suspiros e gemidos abafados pelo som contínuo da cachoeira.

A felicidade que Videl sentiu quando se tornaram um só foi arrebatadora. E a fez chorar.

_~ DBZ ~_

Um dia, porém, Gohan não apareceu no complexo. Mas Videl esperou por ele. Assim como esperou por ele no dia seguinte, e no outro, e no outro também. A súbita interrupção nas visitas constantes do jovem fez uma dorzinha incômoda surgir dentro do seu peito, uma dorzinha que aumentava a cada segundo que passava sem ter notícias dele. Sabia que ele tinha perdido o braço esquerdo ao enfrentar os androides, assim como sabia que ele treinava diariamente para se fortalecer e ter condições de vencer os dois demônios cibernéticos.

E, por isso mesmo, uma vozinha terrível em sua cabeça lhe dizia sem parar que, bem no fundo, Videl já sabia o que tinha acontecido com o rapaz.

Foi quando olhou para o céu e, finalmente, viu aquele borrão familiar. Seu peito explodiu em chamas enquanto ela suspirava aliviada. Entretanto, o seu alívio não durou muito, bem como a expressão feliz em seu rosto, que logo se desfez ao ver que não era Gohan quem se aproximava, mas sim Trunks, o menino de cabelo lilás que ela conhecera no mesmo dia em que conhecera Gohan.

"Trunks...?" Perguntou, temerosa, assim que o menino pousou no chão. Ele carregava uma expressão sombria e distante, e o vazio nos olhos dele fez seu estômago revirar. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Precisou perguntar, mas não sabia se queria escutar a resposta.

"Sinto muito, senhorita Videl, mas..." Sentiu sua garganta secar e seu coração desabar. De repente, a temperatura pareceu cair vários graus, e ela se abraçou, esfregando os braços com as mãos. "...Gohan não virá mais visitá-la. Achei que... deveria saber."

"Oh... entendo." Disse, entorpecida. Viu o menino acenar e deixar o chão com facilidade, afastando-se com a mesma velocidade com a qual chegara.

Não se lembrava da primeira lágrima que derramou. Também não se lembrava da última.

_~ DBZ ~_

O boato de que havia um hospital funcionando na Capital do Leste surgiu do nada e causou um rebuliço na Colônia 23. Videl se recordava, e muito bem, do rumor a respeito do curandeiro no Monte Paozu, assim como se recordava do quão frustrada ficara ao descobrir que, na verdade, não havia curandeiro nenhum na região. E ela até que desconfiava de que aquela história de hospital na Capital do Leste não deveria ser verdadeira, mas a moça estava tão esgotada, tão desamparada e tão acabada que ela simplesmente precisava acreditar em alguma coisa, por mais improvável e impossível que fosse.

Os medicamentos que seu pai estava usando terminaram antes dele se curar completamente, e a doença voltou com força total, deixando-o mais fraco e mais debilitado do que antes. Ele definhava pouco a pouco, e ela sabia que, se não fizesse alguma coisa, e rápido, o perderia de vez.

A morte de Gohan deixara Videl arrasada, e ela tinha certeza de que não sobreviveria caso viesse a perder o pai em tão pouco tempo.

E ela não o perderia. De jeito nenhum!

Encontrar uma forma de chegar até a Capital do Leste se tornou o novo objetivo de Videl. A cidade ficava a muitos dias de viagem – muito mais distante do que o Monte Paozu – mas essa não era a maior preocupação da moça. A distância, para ela, não significava nada, pois Videl percorreria quantos quilômetros fossem necessário para salvar a vida do pai. No entanto, o que realmente a preocupava era o fato de ter de levar o pai enfermo com ela.

E, para isso, ela precisaria de um meio de transporte.

_~ DBZ ~_

"Eu preciso de combustível, Bulma. E se tem uma pessoa no mundo que ainda tem combustível, essa pessoa é você."

Bulma era a mãe de Trunks. Videl a conheceu uma vez quando Gohan a convidou para almoçar com a sua 'família', que se resumia a Bulma e Trunks. Ela aparentava ter bem mais do que os seus quarenta e seis anos de idade, com suas olheiras profundas, seus olhos cansados e seu corpo abatido, mas Videl não tinha dúvidas de que ela já fora uma mulher muito linda um dia.

"Bem, não posso negar que tenho sim combustível... claro, não é muita coisa, mas acho que dá para quebrar um galho." A cientista olhou preocupada para a jovem. "Para que precisa dele, Videl?"

"Preciso levar o meu pai até a Capital do Leste."

Bulma assoviou e arregalou os olhos. "Nossa, mas por que tão longe? Mesmo de carro, a viagem vai durar dias!"

"Tem um hospital funcionando lá... e tenho certeza que poderão tratá-lo."

"Achei que os remédios que dei estavam funcionando! Você mesma me disse que ele estava melhorando."

"E ele estava, mas...os remédios acabaram e, depois disso, a doença voltou. Ele precisa de cuidados médicos de verdade, Bulma, e é por isso que preciso levá-lo até a Capital do Leste!"

Bulma suspirou fundo, medindo a moça com os olhos. "Videl... como ficou sabendo sobre esse hospital?" O silêncio dela foi a resposta que Bulma esperava. "É apenas um boato, não é?! Ah, Videl, você não pode percorrer quase quatro mil quilômetros por causa de um boato!"

"Não é apenas um boato! Eu tenho certeza, Bulma!"

"Videl, querida..."

"Não posso perder o meu pai!" Um nó apertado cresceu em sua garganta, mas Videl se forçou a engoli-lo. "Eu só preciso do combustível. Por favor, eu... eu preciso mesmo desse combustível!"

_~ DBZ~_

"Não tem nenhum hospital na Capital do Leste, Videl."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu a voz familiar de Gohan e olhou de soslaio para o banco do carona. Bulma havia falado a mesma coisa, mas Videl não apenas se recusou a acreditar na cientista, como também praticamente implorou pelo combustível. E Bulma, tola que era, fez a vontade da jovem desesperada.

"Você não sabe disso." Apertou o volante e colou os olhos na estrada, já experimentando um gosto amargo na boca. Sentiu os olhos dele cravados nela e se arrepiou toda.

"Sei sim... e você também sabe." Ela prendeu a respiração, e seus olhos arderam. "Não sei por que está fazendo isso. Deveria ter ficado com Bulma e Trunks... você estaria segura com eles..."

"Eles não podem ajudar o meu pai." Conseguiu dizer.

"Videl..." Foi tudo o que ele disse, mas ela ouviu além disso. Ouviu o que ela mesma não queria aceitar.

Ninguém poderia ajudar o seu pai.

"Você não sabe de nada, Gohan!" Seu tom de voz se alterou e ela pisou no freio. "Você não sabe de nada! Eu vou para a Capital e vou encontrar aquele maldito hospital e meu pai vai... vai... ele vai..." Socou o volante com violência, lágrimas amargas ensopando seu rosto. "...ele vai ficar bem, Gohan! É claro que ele vai ficar bem!"

"Videl, por favor... você não está pensando direito..."

"Pensando direito? Você quer que eu pense direito, não é?! Então está bem! Ótimo! Eu vou começar a pensar direito a partir de agora, e o meu primeiro pensamento vai ser 'por que diabos eu estou conversando com você, sendo que você está MORTO?!'" Gritou e chorou, esmurrando o volante com força. Sentindo uma raiva incontrolável, desligou o carro e abriu a porta, socando o ar, chutando os pneus, esmurraçando o capô do veículo. Descompensada, tornou a gritar a plenos pulmões. "VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO, GOHAN! SEU MALDITO! E EU ODEIO VOCÊ!"

Passou as mãos nervosas pelo cabelo comprido e apoiou as costas no carro. Procurou inspirar e expirar bem devagar e tentar se acalmar, mas era praticamente impossível. Seu coração estava disparado, suas mãos tremiam e seu corpo todo doía.

Sentia-se miserável.

Usou as costas das mãos para secar as bochechas molhadas, fungou baixinho e voltou o olhar para dentro do carro. Seu coração apertou.

Gohan não estava mais lá.

E é claro que não estaria! Afinal, ele estava morto...

Chorou mais, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, soluçando e seus ombros sacolejando. Um som estrangulado cresceu em sua garganta, e ela sentiu vontade de deitar no chão, não tendo mais forças para nada. E então, sentiu alguma coisa quente e aconchegante a envolver, e se deixou ser envolvida.

"Shh... não fique assim, Videl... por favor, não fique assim..."

Reconheceu a brandura da voz, o _keikogi_ laranja, e até o cheiro másculo e silvestre.

Até o cheiro era igualzinho ao dele.

Ela não entendia como Gohan poderia estar ali, mas ele estava. E ele a abraçava e a consolava, falando palavras doces e gentis no seu ouvido até ela se acalmar.

A única explicação que encontrou era que deveria estar alucinando.

"Eu não posso ajudá-lo, não é?!" Conseguiu dizer entre uma fungada e outra, olhando para dentro do carro e vendo o seu pai esparramado no banco traseiro, dormindo um sono profundo.

"Você fez o seu melhor!"

"Mas não foi o suficiente... e eu vou perdê-lo..." Afundou o rosto no peitoral dele. "Assim como eu perdi você..."

"Você não me perdeu, Videl. Eu estou bem aqui... eu nunca deixei você..." Ele a abraçou com mais força, e ela piscou ao notar que ele usava dois braços para envolvê-la.

"Você é uma alucinação?"

"Você quer que eu seja uma alucinação?"

"Acho que sim... sempre soube que terminaria louca."

"Você não está louca." Ele rompeu o abraço e a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo. "Você não está louca, Videl. Entendeu?" Disse com firmeza. "E eu não sou uma alucinação."

"Então o que você é?" A voz dela quase não saiu, de tão baixinha que estava.

Ele sorriu, de repente. "Bem, essa é uma longa história e...err... você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que sou o seu anjo da guarda?"

Ela gargalhou na hora, a lembrança boa do dia em que se conheceram fazendo um calor gostoso se espalhar pelo seu peito.

"Primeiro, filho de um alienígena e, agora, um anjo da guarda! Então, Gohan... você está aqui para me proteger de algum perigo iminente?" Havia humor na voz dela, mas a moça percebeu como ele ficou subitamente sério e também como ele parecia olhar, preocupado, alguma coisa que estava atrás dela. Tentou se virar para ver o que o incomodava tanto, mas ele não a deixou. "Gohan? O que foi?"

"Videl, você confia em mim?"

"O quê?"

"Confia em mim?"

"Confio. Sim, sim, eu confio em você!"

Forçou um sorriso. "Ótimo... então... então, olhe para mim, está bem? Apenas olhe para mim."

E ela fez exatamente o que ele mandou. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os dele, tão negros e tão bonitos e tão grandes que ela se sentiu flutuar. Uma lágrima solitária escapou de repente e trilhou um caminho pela sua bochecha, e ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, secando aquela única lágrima.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." O ouviu sussurrar, e apenas meneou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e entregando a ele a sua vida.

Não ouviu o barulho de passos, nem ao menos viu os dois androides que tinham seguido o carro por todo o trajeto. Não viu o sorriso pernicioso nos rostos deles, assim como também não viu quando um deles ergueu a mão direita, concentrando nela uma esfera de energia dourada.

"Gohan..."

"O que foi?"

"Me desculpe por dizer que o odiava. Eu não o odeio... pelo contrário... eu... eu..."

"Eu amo você, Videl..."

Aquelas palavras a fizeram querer sorrir. E ela sorriu.

E então, tudo terminou em silêncio.


End file.
